campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Solutions, New Problems
Fanfiction The Heroes of the Prophecy are in Epirus- they made it to the House of Hades! But now what happens- how do they close the Doors of Death without trapping Percy and Annabeth? *includes fanfic character of my own, Stella* THIS IS NOT CANON. NONE OF THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENS. JUST WANT TO MAKE THAT CLEAR. story "Where are you two going?" Jason asked. The Seven had just arrived at The House of Hades, and Jason caught Nico and Hazel trying to slip away. "There's something I need to do. I'll meet up with you guys in a minute." Hazel darted off before anyone could stop her. "And I need to contact someone. She might be able to help with the Doors." Nico left the way Hazel had. "Oh-kay. Come on, we can't wait for them." Jason started in the direction of the Doors, (which Nico had specified earlier.) "But-" Frank started, but Piper stopped him with slightly-charspoken reasurances that Hazel would be fine. "Whoa." The Seven (or four, at the present moment) stood in front of a twenty-foot high, wide open doorway. Through the door, they could see a horribly dark, seemingly endless cavern, lit only by the glow of the lava rivers. "Where are they?" Piper asked. Then the demigods noticed two figures hobbiling toward the doors. One of the figures was supporting the other, who's injured ankle had obviously been injured even worse in The Pit. "Percy! Annabeth!" The half bloods rushed toward eachother, but stopped when a voice on the upper-world side of the Doors shouted, "Don't!" Nico rushed into the room. "If you get too close to the Tartarus side, it'll suck you in." The almost reunited Seven reluctantly stepped back. "Should it have been this easy? Getting in here, I mean. It's almost as if-" "Gaea wants you to get this far? Of course she does. Whatever she put up against Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus obviously failed, so she needs them to get out. She needs you guys as sacrifices." Nico said. It was grim, but true. "You did lead them here." Percy said. "Of course." Nico answered. "Good job." Then Percy turned to the other half-bloods. He frowned. "Where's Hazel?" "Here." They all turned as Hazel walked in. "It's done?" Nico asked. She nodded gravely. "What's done?" Frank asked. "Not important. We have more important things to think about. Like, how do we close the doors without trapping you two?" The demigods thought for a few moments. "I have to stay." Percy said finally. Everyone exploded in protest. "No, I'm staying." Annabeth said. Everyone in the room argued with that, too. "Someone has to stay, Percy. And we all know the world needs you more than me." Annabeth winced when she tried to shift her weight off of Percy. "What we all know, Annabeth, is that that is not true." Annabeth shook her head. "It doesn't make sense for us to both stay here. Gaea needs two of us, a boy and a girl. If we both stay, it will just make it easier for Gaea to rise. It would also put two of us out of commision,giving the Giants all the more chance of winning. I have to stay." Masking painful descions with fact-classic Athenakid. All the demigods started arguing. "Percy's staying." The half-bloods turned towards a new voice. It came from a girl that looked about twelve, with bright orange hair and blue eyes, wearing a neon-orange leather jacket with black jeans. Nico smiled. "You made it." "Stella!" Hazel greeted her friend with exitement. The rest of the Seven greeted her with grim nods-they hadn't quite gotten over the fact that she'd known about both Camps and never said anything. "You called her? I didn't even know you knew her." Jason said. Stella shrugged. Meanwhile, Annabeth was still caught up on the previous conversation."What do you mean, Percy's staying?" Annabeth cried indignantly. Stella grinned. "There was a naiad outside, trying to get into the temple, but she couldn't, it being dedicated to Hades and all, so she asked me to give Percy this. Think fast." Stella tossed something small she'd been holding at Percy, who caught it in his hand. He and Annabeth examined it. He laughed. "No way." "How did you get this?" Annabeth asked. "I told you. Water nymph outside." Annabeth hesitated. "Are you sure it will work from all the way down here?" "No. But it's the best chance we have. 'What belongs to the sea will always return to the sea', right?" Annabeth took a deep breath. Then she kissed Percy, and staggered across the threshold. Piper helped her stand. "Alright, Percy, you start to close the Doors, then we'll pick it up when they're about halfway closed; by then we should be able to get close enough without being sucked in." Nico said. They did just that. When the Doors were completly closed, Annabeth sprinted, (or as much as you can sprint, with a bad ankle), out to the bay not far from the temple. They waited a while. There spirits became lower and lower. Then suddenly, quicker than you would think with her injury and all, Annabeth pulled her knife on Stella. "This is your fault. You shouldn't have come here, or I might still be with him!" Annabeth's eyes were filled with tears, and the mad desire to find someone to blame. "Annabeth..." Nico had his hand on the hilt of his sword. Annabeth didn't seem to here him, or any of them, for that matter, until a voice from the part of the water that shown off the light to make a rainbow, spoke, "Annabeth." The daughter of Athena spun around and tried to tackle the figure standing there in a hug, but her arms went straight through. "It's an Iris Message." Percy said through the mist. "Where are you?" Leo asked. Percy laughed and shook his head. "Santa Monica." "What?" All the demigods asked almost simaltaeniously. Percy explained, "What Stella gave me was one of Posiedon's Pearls. They send you to the closest body of water around, and I guess since The Underworld is technically in California..." Percy trailed of. "But we need you here." Annabeth said. Percy thought about it. Then a grin spread across his face. "I know what to do. See you guys in a sec." The Iris Message desolved, and a few moments later, a shadow barreled into the area where they were all standing. Percy dismounted Mrs. O'Leary and Annabeth was kissing him as soon as he hit the ground. "The Seven's reunited." Nico said. Category:Fanfiction Category:Nickystellar